love:one of the ties that bind
by antokai
Summary: finn and marcie get together but after that what kinds of awesome and radical adventures will they have? i base this story on my ideas as well as anyone who posts ideas in the reviews so have at it x3


Chapter 1: the scent

It was a sunny afternoon in the land of Ooo, the flowers and trees all rustling with the breeze as we see our hero in the tiny blue shorts and shirt he always wore. He'd lost his bear hat AGAIN fighting with a fire wizard in the forest. He was sad, the fire used against him was not as hot as it was before flame princess. Ever since their break up a few months before anything fire that fought against him was no challenge for him. No ones flames could be as hot as hers. More than anything however, was his hugwolf cure. Ever since he'd been cured of his hugwolfness, he'd begun to notice things about himself. His canine teeth were unusually sharp and his senses were on overdrive all the time. But currently our hero was in dire need of something to do for the next few hours until sundown, when he had to be at the barn for family dinner with Jake, lady, and their pups.'maybe I'll go to the candy kingdom, princess bubblegum should have something for me to do' he thought to himself. And so he headed off in the direction of the candy kingdom. When he got there however, something odd happened. He walked through the gates and everyone started cheering loudly. One of the candy citizens ran over with a camera and said "hey Finn! Over here!" he took Finns picture and continued " how does it feel to be the candy king finny boy?" " WHAT, HOLD ON A SECOND DUDE I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HE-"

He was cut off by the sounding of a horn in the distance, and soon the booming voice of the gumball guardians was heard throughout the kingdom. "All rise for the wedding of King Finn and queen bubblegum!" at this point Finn had no idea what was going on. 'Maybe its not too late to run' Finn thought. Sadly, he was too late. One of the gumball guardians had swooped him up to the tower where princess bubblegum was standing and left, leaving them standing face to face. "Sup Finn" PB said. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN SUP THE HELL IS GOIN ON HERE PB?"

Finn was immensely angry now that he'd gotten to the source of all of this. "Well I guess technically we are getting married… sweetie" she winked at him cutely. As soon as she did that he couldn't yell anymore, the anger left him suddenly and unexpectedly and now he didn't know how to feel. "Why?" he said. "What do you mean why Finn? I thought this is what you always wanted?" she felt a little upset now, her hero of a thousand rescues asking why they were getting married. "Yeah but ***sigh* **not anymore bubblegum". His words had shaken her to her very core. He, who had desired her since he was twelve, did not want to marry her. She had gone through all this trouble to give him a big wedding so they could be together and be happy, but he had just sat there and told her to her face that he didn't love her anymore. Now it was her turn to be angry. "Fine Finn then go to hell!" she screamed. She ran from the room without saying a word to anyone else and Finn sat there as the guilt rose high into his chest. He felt bad, this had been meant to be a good thing and now he had made it so sad even he wanted to cry. He walked down the tower steps leading to the Candy Street below. Everyone was staring at him with excitement in their eyes and it broke his heart to tell them all. "The wedding is off my candy friends". They all showed faces of astonishment and sadness. He couldn't bear to see them like this, not one bit. "I'll help you guys clean up come on" he said in a fragile tone. It took them three hours to clean all of the decorations off the houses and the castle. Finn waved them goodbye and set out to the barn where his family waited for him. As he was walking he smelled something. It was a nice smell but in his experience smelling nice wasn't the same thing as being nice. He stopped in the middle of a grass field. "Show yourself, otherwise I will have to hunt you and kill you". He heard a hiss next to his ear. "Marceline" he said. She appeared in front of him. "You sure get feisty when someone sneaks up on you huh finny?". He grinned a little at the pet name she had given him so long ago. She was the only one who ever called Finn by that name. They had been hanging out a lot more ever since Jake had his pups. He went over to her house to jam with her and even wound up falling asleep over there most of the time. "So Marcy what did you want?" he asked. "I wanted give you props that was a ballsie thing to do back there with bonnie" she said. She laughed a little but thought of something else that was strange "wait didn't you tell me that you wanted to marry her awhile back?". "Yeah" he replied "but the attraction just sort of went when she told me I was too young and I couldn't, I cant, not anymore anyway.". "Damn dude well you wanna come back to my place?". He was about to say no and explain but felt his pack vibrate. "Hold on a sec" he dug the phone out of his pack. It was Jake calling to tell him that dinner was off, something about his pups being grounded. "Yeah I could jam for a bit" he finally said. Marceline picked him up and flew to her house, opened the door and immediately flew up to her room. Finn closed the door, wondering why she was in such a rush to get to her room. He sat downstairs wondering what was taking her so long. He had gotten comfortable, laying on the couch with his shoes off and waiting. She came downstairs and Finn just couldn't stop staring. She floated downstairs in a tight Grey shirt showing off her c-sized breasts and accentuated her curves all too well. She was also wearing those short shorts that hugged her butt so nice Finn couldn't look away when she turned around. Finn tried not to look, he really did, but he just had to. She floated over to her axe bass, eager to get playing with Finn like she always was. Finn realized something in her short float over to her axe bass. This wasn't the first time he thought she looked beautiful, in fact he thought that all the time. Any time he saw her he always said to himself 'wow she looks amazing'. He never understood why until what had happened with bubblegum today. He was in love with her. Now he was frustrated. Any time he had ever liked a girl they had always found a way to hurt him in some way. Flame princess broke up with him to rule the fire kingdom, princess bubblegum told him he was too young, and Susan had to stay underground with the mutant fish people. Why would marceline be any different? She had a million different reasons not to be with him. He was mortal, he didn't have any special powers, he adventured too much to spend all his time with her, and the list went on for miles. Maybe he could just keep this to himself and never let her find out. "Finn what's wrong?" she asked. 'Fuck, well there goes that plan' he thought. She had been strumming, trying to get the chords tuned the way she wanted and looked over at him. He had a frustrated face on and it worried her a little. Finn was never frustrated when he was with her. He was always happy and cheerful and all **slamacow** this and **mathematical** that, always finding some way to make her laugh at how silly and awesome he was. So she asked him what was wrong. He piped up and smiled "nothing Marcy haha just tired I guess". Normally she would have just kept strumming her axe bass and not cared what was wrong, but this was Finn, and for some reason she always wanted to know more about him. "Be straight with me finny, I know when you're lying" she said seriously. He knew he was beat, he couldn't lie to marceline even if his life depended on it and right now, that certainly seemed to be the case. "Fine Marcy but you cant kill me after I tell you promise?" "I promise weenie now tell me what's wrong." "well Marcy you're the only girl I've ever been able to talk to without stuttering, we've been on lots of radical adventures together, even that one where I almost died, and we've grown to be the best of friends through it all" "yeah what's your point Finn?" "Marcy I'm saying that…" he took a deep breath. "I'm saying that I love you."

She couldn't speak. Throughout everything since he started she felt like this would be the conclusion but she couldn't prepare for it. She had stopped strumming long enough for him to talk and she still wasn't. "Finn, are you sure?" was all she could say. "Yeah marceline I'm sure. It took everything that happened today to make me understand what I felt and now that I do and I've told you, all that's left to do is wait and see what happens next.". she looked at him. He had said those words with such strength and courage and as if he really meant them, which she knew he did. She stood up and floated to where he was standing, dropping back on the floor when she reached him. They gazed into each other's eyes for awhile until it finally happened. She roped her arms around his neck, still gazing into his blue eyes "I love you too finny". He leaned in to her and their lips met. He roped his arms around her waist and they stood there making out for a long while. He couldn't think about anything but her, and this moment right now and what they were doing. He loved it so much, he loved HER so much and from then on he knew he couldn't be without her ever again. They broke for air and put their foreheads together. She giggled. "What's so funny?" Finn asked. "I never thought I'd be like this with you, as my boyfriend" and it was true too. She had never dreamed of this happening but now that it was she noticed some things. He was taller than her, and his abs showed through his shirt. His blonde hair went to his neck but didn't flow. It stuck to his head. Finn frowned. 'She has never thought about this before? even I have' he thought to himself. Marceline saw this and said "but even so I wouldn't have it any other way" she said it in an honest, loving tone. She kissed him on the lips and yawned. "I'm tired finny I'm going to go to sleep" "yeah me too ***yawn**". He was getting the couch ready to sleep on when… "hey what're you doing Finn?" marceline asked. "I'm getting ready for bed what's it look like?" she giggled "you don't have to sleep on the couch anymore you can sleep in my bed, with me~" she winked at him. He blushed but went upstairs with her. They laid down together and she snuggled into his chest while he roped his arms around her waist. "I love you Marcy" "I love you too finny". And they fell asleep that way.

**A/N: so how do you think I did? I want to hear from you guys and if you have an idea tell me and I might include it in the next chapter. My updates for this will range from days to weeks to months depending on what's going on in my life so sorry about that**


End file.
